Draft:Cloudistics
---- | location_city = Reston, Virginia | location_country = United States }} Cloudistics is a software company. Its software-defined technology natively converges network, storage, compute, virtualization, and management into a single platform to drive unprecedented simplicity in the datacenter.. CRN (magazine) Cloudistics, Inc was founded in 2013 in Reston, Virginia, USA by Najaf Husain, CEO (former CEO and co-founder of AppAssure, now Quest AppAssure), Dr. Srinidhi Varadarajan, CTO (former VA and GM at Dell data protection division) and Todd Fredrick, CRO (one of the co-founders of AppAssure, who also held executive positions at Symantec and Dell). In July 2016, Cloudistics announced the appointment of technology visionary Jai Menon (former CTO of IBM and Dell) as its Chief Scientist . In June 2016 the company announced that it has raised $15 million in Series A funding from Bain Capital Ventures, and, as a result Ben Nye, managing director at Bain Capital Ventures has joined the company board of directors. In December 2016 Cloudistics was named one of 38 enterprise startups that will boom next year, by Business Insider. Business Insider. In 2017 Cloudistics has been named to CNBC's first-ever Upstart 25 list of promising start-ups CNBC and named an IDC (International Data Corporation) Innovator for Virtual Infrastructure Product Cloudistics platform delivers the scalability of the public cloud while addressing enterprise requirements of security, non-disruptive performance, cost efficiency and control of applications and data. Cloudistics platform combines the standard networking, storage and compute components in an entirely software-defined environment. Users can deploy and consume resources through an interface, without having to confront the underlying infrastructure directly CRN (magazine) In February 2017 Cloudistics announced new Ignite 3.0 version CRN (magazine) of its cloud software. Significant new additions included Composable cloud that enables to dynamically assemble resources from federated pools to run workloads, get a unified view of utilization and consumption and pay only for what they use. Ignite 3.0 also scales in real-time without re-architecting or disrupting applications; ready-to-use disaster recovery that can be enabled for an application within three clicks; Flex DR includes manual and automatic snapshots with marketplace integration, stateless revert, site-to-site replication and tiered snapshot retention. Partnership with Lenovo In July 2018 Lenovo Data Center Group, in collaboration with Cloudistics, has announced the new ThinkAgile CP Series, a composable “cloud-in-a-box” platform designed to combine the agility of the public cloud with the security of a private cloud. Lenovo The partnership between Lenovo and Cloudistics looks to simplify the deployment, configuration, and management of private cloud environments for customers of all sizes and types. Forbes The technology features fully integrated high availability, backup, remote replication, usage metering, live help and support and multi-layered, multi-tenant security. Customers can use an application marketplace for rapid deployment and benefit from simple, plug-and-play scale-out of disaggregated units of compute and storage capacity. Data Economy See also * Cloud computing * Private cloud * Software-defined data center * Software-defined infrastructure * Dynamic infrastructure * Hyper-converged infrastructure * Software-defined networking * Network virtualization * Software-defined storage * Storage virtualization References Cloud computing Category:Cloud infrastructure Category:Cloud computing providers Category:Cloud platforms Hyper-converged infrastructure Category:Cloud storage